The invention relates to a method for imaging a surface, whereby the surface to be imaged contains image information of the preceding printing job. The printing machine has a least a printing form cylinder cooperating with an inking unit and possibly with a dampening unit and a blanket cylinder.
The invention also relates to an apparatus for imaging a surface in a printing press, where the printing machine has at least a printing form cylinder cooperating with an inking unit to be switched off and optionally with a dampening unit to be switched off, a blanket cylinder and an imaging unit for applying an image information carrying layer.
A process for regenerating a preferably prior imaged printing form for offset printing is known from German patent No. 41 23 959 C1. The regeneration of the printing plate involves the image removal from the printing form and the making of the printing form surface hydrophilic. Applying an ionized process gas through an applying device regenerates the printing form. The image is reactively erased and is simulataneosuly made hydrophilic in one process step. A suction device removes the created gaseous products of this reaction.
The time consuming regeneration of the printing plate is undesirable.
It is an object of the invention to realize a process and an apparatus for a fast and low-cost regeneration of surfaces carrying image information in printing presses.
The object is solved according the invention by applying an ink receptive layer carrying the actual image information on the ink-repelling imaging surface within one operation. The existing image information from the preceding printing job is erased during this operation by a preceding erasing unit.
The advantage with this invention is the considerable reduction of make-ready time for printing presses.